


Hunter's Valentine

by karadin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America AU - Fandom, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Mild Blood, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: Young man hunting in the forest discovers he has wounded a handsome part human mythical creature.





	Hunter's Valentine

a nude version is available for viewing at my website

Do Not Repost! Thank you!


End file.
